Daniel Jackson: Captured
by JackFrost23
Summary: During a supposed week long Recon mission to a new world/planet designated as P2R-359, Daniel Jackson leaves SG-1's camp site to investigate some ruins. He was suppose to radio Jack O'Neill in 30 minutes after a while. Rest of Summery is inside!
1. Daniel gets Captured By Anubis

_Summary- What if Anubis had escaped through the Stargate in **Lockdown** and found a new body on the planet he had escaped to? During a supposed week long Recon mission to a new world/planet designated as P2R-359, Daniel Jackson leaves SG-1's camp site to investigate some ruins. He was suppose to radio Jack O'Neill in 30 minutes after a while. But it never happens, Daniel is captured by Anubis's Jaffa and oh yeah the Jaffa and Anubis know Daniel by name. What does Anubis want with Daniel anyway?_

_Major Daniel Whumping!  
_

This story takes place during the 8th season.

Jack is still a Colonel  
Sam is still a Major  
George Hammond is still a General and is still running the SGC.

Disclaimer: I own nobody except for a few of Anubis's Jaffa and the people on P2R-359 (Unless I am told other wise, P2R-359 is owned by me).

The Evil Plot Bunnies are driving me crazy, so here is yet again a new SG-1 Fan Fiction written by me.

* * *

Chapter 1- Daniel Gets Captured by Anubis

Daniel Jackson of SG-1 woke up on P2R-359 with a stiff neck. Daniel looked around and noticed the rest of his team, Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Sam Carter, and Teal'c were still sleeping.

Leaving a note saying where he was going and when he was coming back, at the camp site, Daniel left the site rubbing the sore spot on the back of his neck.

SG-1 was on a new world/planet that Sam's Computer program for the STARGATE Addresses, designated the world as P2R-359, for a Recon mission, their orders by General George Hammond were to stay on the planet for at least a week.  
"Try to make friends" was Daniel's suggestion to Jack who almost seemed to be the "Shoot first and make friends later" type of guy.

So far the team had been on the planet for at least two days and all they had seen were a few ruins, some tablets that had yet to be translated by a certain archaeologist, and lots of trees and to their surprise some neat looking birds. They had yet to come across the people who lived on the planet.

Daniel's note went something like this:

_Jack,  
Went to check out the ruins near the creek. I will Radio you in 30 minutes.  
Daniel  
_  
When Jack read the note, he cursed. He had this rule that Daniel never seemed to follow. Daniel wasn't allowed to wonder off by himself because it usually lead the team or Daniel himself into trouble.

Daniel was known to die and yet come back from the dead in perfect health although that wasn't the case three years ago.  
Daniel had ascended to a higher plane of existence three years ago after dying of naquadria Radiation poison after saving a whole world from some sort of bomb.

But the year before Daniel had broken the rules of interfering with his friends and Jonas Quinn which in result Daniel descended in perfect heath with everything but his memories of the Ancients and his ascension last year.

Shaking his head to escape from those painful memories, Jack turned to his team mates and woke them up.  
30 minutes had come and gone and Daniel hadn't radioed in.

* * *

Shadows krept up behind him blocking out the planet's two suns' light.

Daniel Jackson wrote something in the dirt at the base of the of the ruin he was looking at before turning around to face the people who surrounded him.

Six Jaffa stood around him, pointing their staff weapons at him.

He slowly made his way on to his feet with his hands up.

"Stay on your knees Jackson" the first Jaffa ordered.

Daniel did as he was told and interlaced his hands together behind his head.

Another Jaffa pulled out two sets of shackles and a lead. This Jaffa shackled Daniel's hands in front of him with first set of shackles before chaining the lead chain to the link that was on the wrist shackles. The same Jaffa then pulled Daniel to his feet and shackled his ankles together.

Daniel was then pulled forward. He stumbled forward and fell forward onto his knees.

"So fellas um so where are you taking me?" Daniel asked with a little humor as he got back on his feet. The Jaffa pulling Daniel forward stopped and turned to face his prisoner.

"Anubis" the Jaffa said and with that said he pulled out what looked to be some sort of ball gag. The Jaffa placed the gag part in Daniel's mouth first and then strapped it to the back of Daniel's head tightly.

"Don't speak" the Jaffa said and pulled roughly on the lead, causing Daniel to stumble forward once more.

* * *

While Dr. Jackson was being taken to Anubis, the rest of SG-1 followed O'Neill to where Jackson said he was going to be.

The ruins by the creek were deserted.

"Damn boy is going to give me more gray hairs that I don't or ever will need" the destressed Colonel grumbled.

"Sir I found something" Major Sam Carter said.

Jack and Teal'c went over to where Carter was pointing in the dirt.

_**"Jaffa + Daniel + Staff Weapons= TROUBLE"**_

Despite of how he was feeling about his missing team/family/Archaeologist member, the Colonel and the rest of the team laughed.

"Come on we better go back to the SGC, we may need back up" Carter said.

O'Neill and Teal'c nodded in agreement and followed Sam back to the gate.

* * *

While his friends were on their way home, Daniel was on his knees in front of Anubis.

Daniel took note that Anubis had gotten a body.

The Jaffa still held the lead to Daniel's wrists.

"My Lord Anubis we found him alone" the Jaffa said.

"Excellent, lock the boy up. He shall be punished for his insolence" Anubis said.

"These guys needed to get a dictionary or something because the word is getting rather old" Daniel thought as he was dragged or in this case, lead away.

Once in a cell, Daniel was placed in the center of the cell and was shoved to his knees. His wrists were removed from the shackles only to be placed in the chains that dangled from the cells rafters at angles.

Daniel pulled himself to his feet with some difficulty. The gag had yet to be removed. Their prisoner they noted turned rather pale.

"You better pray to Lord Anubis that he doesn't kill you Jackson" said the Jaffa sneering before punching the young Archaeologist in the gut.

Daniel gagged as he gasped sharply in pain and slid back onto his knees. His chin dropped to his chest and he began to pray that his friends would find him soon or he was most likely to tell Anubis what he wanted or he would be brainwashed into thinking that Anubis was his God and that would be very bad.

* * *

Back at the SGC,

_"In coming wormhole" _Walter said.

"Its SG-1! And they are coming in hot!" Siler said.

The remaining members of SG-1 had been under attack by Jaffa when they were making their way back to the Stargate. The Jaffa had readily opened fired on the surprised team of three. They came diving through the Gate and rolled down the ramp as the Iris closed quickly.

General Hammond came into the Gate room to greet SG-1.

"Colonel, where is Dr. Jackson?" the General asked.

Jack handed his CO Daniel's note. The General read it and smiled.

"Did he radio in Colonel?"

"No, sir, he was captured sir. He left a math problem at the base of some ruins, sir. Daniel said and I quote, _******"Jaffa + Daniel + Staff Weapons = TROUBLE" **_Sir that's what Daniel said" Jack said.

"So thats Dr. Jackson's way of saying he is in trouble?" the General asked when they reached the briefing room.

"Guess so sir and besides that's Daniel's way of writing in code" Sam added.

"Daniel Jackson was dragged from his spot General Hammond" Teal'c said.

"Sir I think Search and Rescue is in order don't you think?" Jack asked.

General Hammond looked at the remaining members of SG-1 and leaned back in his chair.

"I will have to report this to the President, Jack and get the go for a Search and Rescue mission. So in the mean time why don't you and your team report to the infirmary" Hammond said.

The three remaining members of the first SG team nodded in agreement. The team smiled at the General as they left the briefing room.

Hammond knew that they were forced smiles. He could see how hurt this team was about their missing team member. SG-1 was family. The General knew how much the members of SG-1 felt about one another and that's why he didn't call the President. He already was going to give SG-1 the go for a Search and Rescue mission.

But he wanted the three members to have at least two days off the Mission Rotation list first.


	2. Round 1 Bing

_Summary- What if Anubis had escaped through the Stargate in **Lockdown** and found a new body on the planet he had escaped to? During a supposed week long Recon mission to a new world/planet designated as P2R-359, Daniel Jackson leaves SG-1's camp site to investigate some ruins. He was suppose to radio Jack O'Neill in 30 minutes after a while. But it never happens, Daniel is captured by Anubis's Jaffa and oh yeah the Jaffa and Anubis know Daniel by name. What does Anubis want with Daniel anyway?_

_Major Daniel Whumping!  
_

This story takes place during the 8th season.

Jack is still a Colonel  
Sam is still a Major  
George Hammond is still a General and is still running the SGC.

Disclaimer: I own nobody except for a few of Anubis's Jaffa and the people on P2R-359 (Unless I am told other wise, P2R-359 is owned by me).

The Evil Plot Bunnies are driving me crazy, so here is yet again a new SG-1 Fan Fiction written by me.

**_This Chapter is All Daniel_**

* * *

Chapter 2- Round 1 Bing! (The Official Day 1 of Captivity)

Anubis's Jaffa never removed the gag that was in Daniel's mouth.

Like Ba'al, Anubis had a fortress on P2R-359 that was heavily guarded, but unlike Ba'al's fortress, this planet had a Stargate.

The people he had managed to catch glimpses of, on the way in to the fortress when he was first brought there after being captured, were the natives of P2R-359 but they were no longer free. Daniel figured that Anubis had found a naquadah mine and enslaved P2R-359's people.

He was still in the cell. One person could only stand for so long especially when his or her hands were chained at angles above them. His arm were killing him because he had fallen on his knees and plus his hands were chained above him.

Anubis and two Jaffa entered the young man's cell.

Daniel looked at Anubis with pure hatred.

"Dr. Daniel Jackson, you are to be punished before my slaves and then you will be brought back here" Anubis said.

_Oh boy this wasn't good _he thought as his hands were released from the chains and were shackled behind him.

A neck shackle was placed on his neck. Then a lead was chained to it. The gag stayed where it was and that was in Daniel's mouth.

One of the Jaffa pulled the lead forward. With his feet still shackled together, Daniel stumbled forward.

Once outside, Daniel was shoved to his knees in front of Anubis. Anubis's slaves had been forced to gather around the false God and his prisoner.

Daniel was pulled to his feet and was lead over to two poles, facing the crowd. His shirt was to remain on him. A second Jaffa pulled his hands out of the shackles and chained them to the poles at an angle. The neck shackle and lead were removed but once again the gag stayed where it was.

Anubis handed a whip to one of the Jaffa. "Jaffa kree! 5 lashes for his insolence Jaffa!" Anubis said as he watched Jackson who was on his feet, frantically struggle to free himself without much success. He wasn't ready for the whip to his back.

_CRACK! CRACK!_

Daniel gagged as he tried to scream. He dropped to his knees. Blood dripped from his mouth. He hung his head and leaned forward.

After three more cracks of the whip to his searing back, the gag was finally removed. Daniel spat blood at his captor's feet.

Daniel could feel blood dripping from his wounds. He pulled himself to his feet. Blood was seeping through his tattered undershirt as well as his black tattered t-shirt.

"Kneel before your God" the Jaffa known as Herak who was Anubis's first prime said. Daniel dropped to his knees on his own.

Because it is most likely going to happen anyway, I might as well say it, Jackson thought to himself.

"My Lord Anubis" he started to say. Anubis turned to his prisoner and slapped him across the face.

"Do not speak to me Jackson!" Anubis said as he turned to Herak and two other Jaffa guards.

"Prepare him for the mines. Keep a cloth gag over his mouth so he can not speak! Then bring him to me for his next punishment!" Anubis ordered.

Round 1 was over and Daniel knew that he had lost the round. Anubis was one point ahead of him.

But Anubis had surprised him. Usually when he or the team as a whole were captured by the Goa'uld, they were usually tortured like he was just a few minutes ago into giving in to worshipping the false god.

But this wasn't the case today, no, no Anubis wanted Jackson to work in his mines as a slave. His hands were removed from the chains that chained him to the poles and then he was dragged away with out his hands being shackled together.

The Jaffa allowed Daniel to keep his pants, socks and his shoes but he was stripped of his tee and under shirt. He didn't really care about being shirtless now because those shirts were tattered.

They left his wounds bleeding and open to infection.

Then two of the Jaffa grabbed him and forced him to his knees while Herak came toward him holding a heated branding iron. Daniel recognized the symbol he was going to be branded with. It was Earth's symbol. Anubis probably made it just for this occasion.

Herak pushed the iron hard against Jackson's bare arm. Daniel cried out in pain and then Herak removed the iron.

The Jaffa holding Daniel slapped him across the face to prevent Daniel from passing out.

The Jaffa shackled Daniel's hands infront of him. Then a lead chain was chained to the circle link that was on the shackles. Daniel was pulled to his feet. The Jaffa linked Daniel's shackled ankles to his shackled hands and the Jaffa that stood behind him gave him a shove forward.

Daniel stumbled forward.

* * *

As Anubis waited for the young Archaeologist, he was thinking about Daniel's punishment.

He was still thinking about the man's punishment when Daniel came stumbling into the throne room.

A cloth that was knotted in the center was in Daniel's mouth and tied to the back of his head.

The Jaffa who were behind him shoved Daniel forward.

His back felt like it was on fire but he didn't feel like gagging again so he let out a muffled whimper. The Jaffa shoved the man forward again.

Because his ankles were shackled together and then linked to his shackled hands, Daniel tripped and fell flat on his face at Anubis's feet.

Daniel pushed himself to his knees as Anubis grabbed the lead that was chained to the link on the shackles. Anubis chained the lead to the floor in front of Daniel.

Anubis glared at the man before him.

"Dr. Daniel Jackson, I relieve you of your name and title. From here on now, you are a slave. You are not to speak to anyone, thus the reason for the gag. You will be punished for anything I see fit. Before you are placed in the mines is there anything you want to tall me slave?" Anubis said with emphis on the word slave as he pulled the gag down.

"GO TO HELL YOU FALSE GOD! My friends will find me!" Daniel said as Anubis replace the gag.

"NO They won't boy!" Anubis said, "Take him to the mines. I will beat him later"

Daniel was dragged away semi kicking out at the Jaffa who were dragging him.


	3. SG1 is Done

_Summary- What if Anubis had escaped through the Stargate in **Lockdown** and found a new body on the planet he had escaped to? During a supposed week long Recon mission to a new world/planet designated as P2R-359, Daniel Jackson leaves SG-1's camp site to investigate some ruins. He was suppose to radio Jack O'Neill in 30 minutes after a while. But it never happens, Daniel is captured by Anubis's Jaffa and oh yeah the Jaffa and Anubis know Daniel by name. What does Anubis want with Daniel anyway?_

_Major Daniel Whumping!  
_

This story takes place during the 8th season.

Jack is still a Colonel  
Sam is still a Major  
George Hammond is still a General and is still running the SGC.

Disclaimer: I own nobody except for a few of Anubis's Jaffa and the people on P2R-359 (Unless I am told other wise, P2R-359 is owned by me).

The Evil Plot Bunnies are driving me crazy, so here is yet again a new SG-1 Fan Fiction written by me.

Please take note that because Anubis has stripped Daniel of his name and title and that Daniel is now (At this point in time) a Slave, Daniel will be now known as either the ex-Archaeologist or the young man or Boy (In Anubis's eyes, Daniel is still a boy) for he is now a nobody.

Chapter Warning: A Curse Word, A Few threats, and You may need some tissues

Sorry for not posting sooner but I had a bad case of Writers Block

* * *

Chapter 3- SG-1 is Done

Two days later, Anubis called for Daniel.

Two Jaffa guards dragged the ex-Archaeologist to Anubis.

He was a no body. A person of no importance. He had broke after only being held prisoner by Anubis and made a slave after only being on the world for three days, actually make that two days for the first day didn't really count.

Anubis had made it perfectly clear to Daniel that he, Daniel was in fact a no body. A person of no importance. Anubis drilled it into his head for two days that Daniel was nothing but a slave.

Anubis had confiscated Daniel's belongings, like his weapons, GDO and the remains of his BDUs. Anubis had forced the man to wear light robes like the ones Daniel had used to wear when he was living happily on Abydos with his wife Sha're. However, when the man was in the presence of Anubis. When the man was in the mines, the man wore a cloth like garment around his waist.

He was still gagged and in shackles that were now hidden by the robes he wore. The Jaffa dragged the unshaven man to Anubis and helped him to his knees.

Only when he was in front of Anubis was the gag removed.

The man looked up at his "God/Master" and glared. His features were hidden by the hood he wore on his head from the robes but Anubis saw them. The man needed to shave the two day stubble that was on his face. He had one black eye that must of just had happened because the right eye was swollen shut. His face was covered in bruises and half healed cuts that had started to scar.

"Don't look at me slave"

The man who was now shackled to the floor by a lead chain, dropped his head to his chest and looked at the floor.

"What do you want from me my Lord?" the man asked weakly.

"The code to your IRIS, Slave"

"I would rather die" the boy said.

"I would just bring you back to life with my Sarcophagus, Boy" Anubis said.

The Ex-Archaeologist sighed before speaking again.

"Allow me please to contact my friends. On my home world, when some one is kidnapped or held hostage, the captor usually negotiates a trade or money in the return for the captive. My people will give you anything you want in my safe return home, my Lord" the man said hoping that his words made sense to the false God. If they didn't, then he was on his way down a road to worshipping false Gods and he really didn't want to worship a false God.

He stayed silent while Anubis allowed his words to sink in. A few moments later, they were on their way to the Stargate, where the MALP was waiting to be returned home.

Anubis allowed the young man to dial the gate to Earth and turn the camera that was on the MALP on.

* * *

Back at the SGC.........

_"Receiving Video Contact" _Walter announced when the three forths of SG-1 and the General rushed into the Control Room.

"Who is it Walter?" Hammond asked.

"Just a second sir, ah there we go" Walter said and turned the viewing screen on.

Two figures came on the screen. One was hooded by robes and the other was standing behind the first figure.

The General spoke first.

"This General Hammond of STARGATE Command" the General started his speach.

The person who was standing in front of the screen spoke.

The voice was weak.

"Hi General" the hooded figure said weakly showing very little enuthisasim behind his words.

SG-1 and the General almost went into shock. They still didn't really know if the person who was speaking to them was their lost Archaeologist.

It had almost been four days since they last saw or even heard from Dr. Jackson. The General still had SG-1 off duty and so they still hadn't had the chance to go back to P2R-359 to conduct a Search and Rescue mission.

"Daniel Jackson?" Sam asked

"Yes, Sam it is I" the man said slowly.

Jack was curious about the man who stood behind Daniel.

"Daniel, who is your friend?" he asked using the term friend loosely.

"His name is eh um Anubis" the man said nervously.

At the mention of his name in the manner that Daniel had spoke it in, Anubis stepped forward, placing a hand on Daniel's shoulder and shoved him to his knees and removed the man's hood.

The SGC personnel who were in the control room watched as two Jaffa Guards grabbed Daniel's shoulders and held him where he was while a third Jaffa stood in front of the camera to tie a gag over the man's mouth.

The man was then left where he was on his knees as the Jaffa stepped away from the camera.

Anubis and Daniel both came into view once more.

The SGC members got a good look at Daniel's face before the man dropped his head to his chest.

Anubis spoke.

"Humans of Earth, my Slave here," Anubis paused to grab a hand full of the man's hair and pulled it so that the man was looking directly at the video feed and continued "says that you negotiate with people who hold those who are dear to others for something worthwhile, is that true?"

SG-1 looked at the General.

"What do you want snake head?" Jack asked

Anubis glared at Jack for the insult and started speaking in Goa'uld to Daniel after Anubis had removed the gag first.

Daniel said something back to his captor which was something, that Anubis might have not liked because Jack and the rest of the SGC personnel who were in the control room, watched as Anubis back handed Daniel across the face. Shaking the slap away Daniel, spoke again this time in English.

"Jack, I only get one shot at this and after that, well you never see or hear from me again, for I am no longer free. Now do me a big favor and shut the hell up and listen to um my master" the man said though the last two words were said with force.

His friends who he now considered his family sighed and agreed with the young man.

Daniel said something Goa'uld to Anubis and looked at the ground which told his friends he was no longer allowed to speak without Anubis's permission.

Anubis looked at the camera and began speaking in English.

"Surrender your Iris code and allow me and my slave to come through your gate to negotiate his freedom. I want to do this face to face with the General and SG-1" Anubis said.

Jack turned to Hammond.

"Do it sir, please SG-1 needs Daniel Jackson back" Jack said and Sam swore she could hear the slight plea in her Commanding Officer's voice.

General Hammond turned to the screen.

"Allow Dr. Jackson to put his IDC in sir and then come on through" the General said.

They watched as Daniel took the GDO from Anubis's hands as they were watching their friend, they saw something shiny on his wrists and a link that must have been chained there to link to the ankle shackles that they were assuming were also on him. They watched as Anubis gave some instructions and then the feed was broken.

* * *

A few moments later, their guests were sitting at the table in the briefing room. Anubis explained that because Daniel was now his slave, Daniel no longer had rights to do anything but to serve his master. So that meant that while his Jaffa were allowed to sit at the table, Daniel was forced to sit behind his new master.

Hammond had persuaded Anubis to allow Dr. Fraiser to look at Daniel and to make sure that he was ok. Anubis agreed and Janet was paged to the briefing room.

Janet was briefed quickly about the situation and walked over to where Daniel was sitting crosslegged behind Anubis's chair.

"Hi Daniel" she said. Daniel looked up at her and then tugged at Anubis's sleeve and when Anubis looked down at his slave, he was greeted with a punch to the face.

Anubis was stunned. Daniel was lucky that the door to the briefing room was right in front of him because he quickly made his gettaway.

Anubis's Jaffa were too shocked at Daniel's actions to chase after him and allowed the man to get away.

* * *

Daniel ran from the briefing room and carefully and quickly ran down the stairs to the elevator.

He had to hide, he couldn't allow Anubis to capture him again. Then something hit him in the gut.

The only reason he was back on Earth was because he talked Anubis into Nagotiating his freedom.

_Fuck._

He probably already screwed it all up by running away.

His bad. he thought as he slowly made his way back to the briefing room wishing that he didn't have to be Anubis's slave or anyone's in that matter.

As he reentered the room, he was grabbed by two of the Jaffa as the other Jaffa and Anubis got up from the table.

SG-1, Hammond, Janet and any other SGC personnel watch helplessly as Daniel struggled to free himself.

Anubis spoke in Goa'uld.

"Beat him Jaffa"

The two Jaffa that were holding Daniel released the man from their grasps allowing Daniel to slump to the floor. Daniel started speaking rapidly in Goa'uld.

"Please master, don't do this please not here. Not in front of my former family. Please I'll do anything you want me to" Daniel begged.

Sam watched helplessly as Daniel started pleading about something. She could see that there were tears rolling down his cheeks. He had known that the nagotiations for his freedom were done with the moment he had left the briefing room.

Hell she felt her own tears roll down her cheeks. She looked around the room. Jack was trying not to cry while Teal'c kept his eyes closed. Everyone else minus the System Lord and the Jaffa, stared at the poor man.

Anubis said something to Daniel, Daniel listened to what Anubis was saying and then Daniel looked at the three Jaffa and nodded in aggreement to whatever Anubis had said.

Anubis turned to the Jaffa and said in Goa'uld, "He will be whipped at home. Bring him".

The System Lord waited until Daniel was lead out of the room before saying in English.

"Because of my Slave's action, there will be no more negotiating his freedom. Like he said earlier, he had one shot at this and he blew it by running away. He will not be seeing you ever again" Anubis said and left the briefing room.

Daniel's friends ran for the control room, where they saw the third Jaffa dialing the Gate to P2R-359. The Jaffa turned to Sam and said "Delete that address from your program Carter"

Sam nodded and watched as the System Lord went through the Gate first followed by the Jaffa dragging Daniel up the ramp and through the Gate and then finally the third Jaffa but before he left, he bowed his head toward Daniel's team saying that he was sorry for their loss and left through the gate.

After the Gate closed down, Sam removed P2R-359 from the dialing program.

"Major, why did you do that?" Hammond asked

"The Jaffa told me to sir" Sam said almost crying.

"SG-1, briefing room, Now" Hammond said.

The four people reentered the briefing room and sat down at the table once more.

"SG-1 I hate to say this but it has to be done. SG-1 is done with gate travel. You will be assigned to new teams." Hammond started.

"Sir, I would like to retire" Jack said

"General Hammond I would like to return to Chulak" Teal'c said

"Sir, I would like to retire also" Sam said.

To say that General George Hammond was surprised to hear what his former first contact team just said, would be the understatement of the century, General George Hammond was stunned would be a better word for what he had just heard.

"Sir?" Sam asked.

"Sign out then Sam and Jack. You can send your resignation letters to me by e-mail. Teal'c will you do the SGC a favor and continue to keep a look out for our Archaeologist?"


	4. A Cry in the Wind

_Summary- What if Anubis had escaped through the Stargate in **Lockdown** and found a new body on the planet he had escaped to? During a supposed week long Recon mission to a new world/planet designated as P2R-359, Daniel Jackson leaves SG-1's camp site to investigate some ruins. He was suppose to radio Jack O'Neill in 30 minutes after a while. But it never happens, Daniel is captured by Anubis's Jaffa and oh yeah the Jaffa and Anubis know Daniel by name. What does Anubis want with Daniel anyway?_

_Major Daniel Whumping!  
_

This story takes place during the 8th season.

Jack is still a Colonel  
Sam is still a Major  
George Hammond is still a General and is still running the SGC.

Disclaimer: I own nobody except for a few of Anubis's Jaffa and the people on P2R-359 (Unless I am told other wise, P2R-359 is owned by me).

The Evil Plot Bunnies are driving me crazy, so here is yet again a new SG-1 Fan Fiction written by me.

Please take note that because Anubis has stripped Daniel of his name and title and that Daniel is now (At this point in time) a Slave, Daniel will be now known as either the ex-Archaeologist or Boy (In Anubis's eyes, Daniel is still a boy) for he is now a nobody only when Anubis is speaking to him.

Note: This Chapter contains a little Jack/Sam relationship (Sort of)

* * *

Chapter 4- A Cry in the Wind

As soon as they were through the gate, Daniel was shoved to the ground.

Daniel tried to curl himself into a ball, but before he could he was pulled to his knees.

Anubis squeezed the man's cheeks and forced him to look up at his master. The ex-Archaeologist's right eye was still swollen shut and Anubis saw that the man had blue eyes thanks to the left eye that was still open. Anubis slapped the young man across the face and released his grip on the man's face.

The Boy hung his head and his chin rested on his chest.

Anubis spoke in Goa'uld. "Get him to his feet, Herak and take him back to his cell. I will deal with him later, and Herak let him wonder around the cell"

Herak did as he was told and pulled the young man to his feet and lead him away.

As Anubis watched his first prime lead the slave back to his fortress, Anubis mumbled in Goa'uld, "Ona rak ja'do" which loosely translated meant "There is nothing you can offer to change your fate. I will destroy you."

Back at Anubis's fortress, Herak dragged the man into the cell and then left after locking the door.

An hour or so later, Herak and two other Jaffa came into the young man's cell.

The Jaffa surprised the man by removing the shackles that were on the slave.

Once the shackles were removed, Herak stepped up to the slave and threw something at the man. It was the cloth garment that he was forced to wear when he was in the mines.

"Put that on Slave Boy" Herak ordered.

The young man did as he was told. When the cloth was around his waist, Herak replaced the shackles.

Then Daniel was dragged from his cell.

* * *

Daniel was dragged out side the fortress.

The next thing the young man knew was that his hands were being pulled above his head and were chained on angles to two poles. He was on his knees.

"Herak five lashes from the whip" Anubis said.

Crack!

Crack!

Crack!

The last two lashes stung more than the first three, but he wouldn't give Anubis the satisfaction that it hurt because he didn't grunt.

The ex-Archaeologist was left panting from his beating though.

He knew his punishment wasn't over though.

"Herak, leave him there," Anubis started saying but paused and turned to the other Slaves who were watching Daniel's punishment and continued "let this man's punishment be an example to you. He ran away from me and was punished for it. He will stay where he is for a week, the same will happen to you if you do the same, now get back to work"

After the other slaves had gone back to work, Anubis bent down to the Young man's eye level.

"The next time you decide to escape, your punishment will be Death ten times over boy" Anubis whispered into the man's ear.

Daniel kept his head down the whole entire time Anubis was speaking. He had been stupid. He had told his family that he only had one chance at negotiating and he blew it to hell when he ran away. Anubis continued speaking.

"Also as part of your punishment slave boy, you are not going to be given anything to eat or drink. Do you understand that boy?" Anubis said and with out waiting for a nod, he slapped Daniel across the face.

"I said do you understand Slave?"

"I do master" he whispered and passed out

* * *

On Earth.......

Major Sam Carter, US Airforce, Retired, stood in front of her former CO's home. Jack had invited her over for some thing to eat.

She was one of the few people who Jack allowed to enter his home without knocking. Today, she knocked on the door.

From inside the house she heard him shout "Come on in uh Sam".

She entered his home.

Jack had two beers in his hands and he was holding one in each hand. He passed the second one to her and she took it.

"So" he paused with the unopened beer in his left hand. Sam didn't open her's either

"So what" she thought to herself as her friend sighed and continued speaking.

"Uh Sam, how are things going for you?" he asked feeling stupid about the whole retiring thing.

The whole place felt awkward, it was too quiet, there was no excitement in the house what so ever.

There was something missing. Actually it was more like who was missing not what.

_Daniel_

She sighed as she felt his hands wrap around her chest, she felt Jack take in her scent. She shivered at the contact but Jack didn't noticed.

"Things are going....slow" she said.

Jack frowned at Sam's attitude. "You miss him don't you?" he asked Sam.

She nodded.

"The General said Teal'c would continue to keep a look out for Daniel for us Sam." Jack said.

Then the unexpected happened. Sam turned around in his arms and wrapped her own arms around him and sobbed into Jack's chest

"Sam, Daniel will be alright. He's a fighter. Sam look at me" Jack said lifting her chin so that she was now looking up at him.

Sam removed her hands away from Jack and pulled away from him to wipe away a few tears that had managed to roll down her cheeks.

"Sam he is going to be ok"

"Jack, I know that, its just that I miss him" Sam said and began sobbing again into Jack's shirt.

"I know sweetheart, I know. I miss him too," he said pausing to rub his right hand in circles on her back to comfort her while his left hand rested on her lower back.

"Sam darling, I am hungry. Let's get out of here and go out for a bite to eat." Jack said taking the unopened beer from Sam's hand and carried the two unopened beers into the kitchen and returned them to his fridge.

Jack then grabbed his car keys and house keys and lead Sam out of his home and two his pickup truck. Jack helped into the front passenger's seat and then went back to the house to lock his front door. He had had too many close calls with breaking and entering cases in the past, to keep his house unlocked.

As he went back to his car, he paused in mid step. He could have sworn he had heard Daniel in his head.

_That's just stupid _he thought to himself as he climbed into the drivers seat.

As he backed out of his driveway, he heard the voice in his head again.

_"Jack, help me. Please help me"_

He shook his head and the voice disappeared.

As they drove into town, Jack and Sam wondered what their other comrade, Teal'c was up to.

* * *

Not on Chulak

Teal'c didn't stay on Chulak like he had told General Hammond he was going to.

He had lied to Hammond.

As soon as he had arrived on Chulak, he went directly to the DHD and dialed a Gate address that only he himself knew and the former First Prime to Apophis, Braitac knew.

Teal'c liked to call the world he was going to, The Sanctuary, it was a place where he could go to when he had needed to Kel No Reem when SG-1 was off Duty or on a week long vacation.

This time he wasn't going there to Kel No Reem, he no longer needed to, he was going there to think about his missing friend, his family member, his younger brother and how he, Teal'c could help find him.

Teal'c closed his eyes, thinking of the saying that Jack always said if one member of SG-1 or any SG Team was missing.

_"NO ONE GETS LEFT BEHIND!"_

Teal'c had heard O'Neill say this so many times to SG-1 that it was nailed into his head. Teal'c sat in the middle of a green meadow with his eyes closed and let his mind loose.

With the wind blowing through the trees, Teal'c became aware of his surroundings once more. He sat there and listened to the whispers that floated in the breeze.

Teal'c's eyes opened wide, when he heard a cry among the wind whispers. He shook his head and listened again.

There it was again and this time he heard the voice of that cry.

_Help me, please some one anyone help me please!_

_Daniel!!!_

That cry belonged to Daniel Jackson!


	5. Punished by Rape and Death

_Summary- What if Anubis had escaped through the Stargate in **Lockdown** and found a new body on the planet he had escaped to? During a supposed week long Recon mission to a new world/planet designated as P2R-359, Daniel Jackson leaves SG-1's camp site to investigate some ruins. He was suppose to radio Jack O'Neill in 30 minutes after a while. But it never happens, Daniel is captured by Anubis's Jaffa and oh yeah the Jaffa and Anubis know Daniel by name. What does Anubis want with Daniel anyway?_

_Major Daniel Whumping!  
_

This story takes place during the 8th season.

Jack is still a Colonel  
Sam is still a Major  
George Hammond is still a General and is still running the SGC.

Disclaimer: I own nobody except for a few of Anubis's Jaffa and the people on P2R-359 (Unless I am told other wise, P2R-359 is owned by me).

The Evil Plot Bunnies are driving me crazy, so here is yet again a new SG-1 Fan Fiction written by me.

Please take note that because Anubis has stripped Daniel of his name and title and that Daniel is now (At this point in time) a Slave, Daniel will be now known as either the ex-Archaeologist or Boy (In Anubis's eyes, Daniel is still a boy) for he is now a nobody only when Anubis is speaking to him.

The new Character's name is Mina and I own her.

Mina is around Daniel's age. Mina isn't from P2R-359 she was brought to that world by Herak. Mina is from P3X-456 (Unless I am told otherwise, I own P3X-456 as well) where Daniel and SG-1 went to on a previous Recon Mission.

Warning: This Chapter is rated M for non-graphic Rape and Daniel's first death.

* * *

Chapter 5- Punished

Mina watched as the slave that Anubis called "Slave Boy" spoke to him.

She heard the "Slave Boy" reply back "I do Master" even though it had been whispered.

She had seen the man in the mines working. When told to do something when he was in the mines, she had only seen him nod because he wasn't allowed to speak to anyone but Anubis himself.

Hearing the beaten man speak was wonderful but heart breaking as well. His voice sounded broken and hell his body language told her he had given up on something.

She needed to find out for herself with out getting in trouble.

After seeing that Anubis and his Jaffa had left the poor man alone, she walked up to him.

Anubis had removed the gag and now she was to have be careful.

Talk in whispers she told herself.

The man kept his head downward as he moaned in pain and started coming to the land of the living.

He lifted his head and opened his eyes, blinking.

He has the most gorgeous blue eyes, even if one of them is still black and blue. she thought to herself.

"Hi" she whispered in Goa'uld.

He didn't speak to her.

Maybe he doesn't understand me. she thought to herself.

Then as if he was reading her mind, he spoke in a whisper.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Mina and who are you?" she asked surprised that he knew her language.

"Daniel Jackson"

The name sounded familiar to her.

_Flashback to P3X-456_

_She had only seen him from a far and didn't get the chance to meet him or his team. A lot of her friends had the chance to meet SG-1 and all they said was how cute the younger man was and that his name was Daniel Jackson._

_End of Flashback_

"SG-1, right?" she whispered

Daniel starred at her.

"Former SG-1 member, but how did you know that I was part of SG-1?" he asked again in a whisper.

"I heard about you from my friends on a planet you called P3X-456, I was taken by Anubis's first prime Herak along with some other friends of mine who have long been dead. This is my first time meeting some one from Earth" Mina whispered.

"I don't live there any more. About four days ago, my team and I were on a Recon Mission------" he stopped.

Anubis was standing right behind Mina.

"I thought I told you not to speak to anyone Boy" Anubis said.

Mina turned around and dropped to her knees.

"Please don't punish him my Lord. It was I spoke to him Master" Mina said.

"Go back to the Mines Mina, I will deal with you later" Anubis said. Mina paused when she heard Daniel speak once more.

"Please master, she didn't do anything, I did. I spoke first. Sorry Master" Daniel said quickly.

Anubis turned to Mina.

"Go find Herak and his Jaffa and tell them I need them. You are then to report back to me for your punishment" Anubis said. Daniel saw the Goa'uld's evil glint in the host's eye.

Daniel gulped in fear. It didn't take Mina long to find Herak and the other Jaffa.

When she returned with the Jaffa, Mina dropped to her knees.

"Mina get undressed" Anubis ordered. Mina got to her feet and removed her clothing.

Daniel closed his eyes so he wouldn't see. She dropped back down on to her knees.

Daniel was released from the poles and his hands were free of the shackles but his ankles were still shackled together.

"Mina, do you love him?" Anubis asked as he grabbed Daniel by his hair.

Daniel squirmed.

"Yes, my Lord" Mina said wondering where this was going.

Anubis threw Daniel at her. The force of Daniel landing on her knocked her over. She landed on her back.

"Kiss her, boy, force yourself into her Slave" Anubis said.

Daniel shook his head "No"

There was a whine coming from Herak's staff weapon.

"Do it" Anubis said putting his foot to Daniel's back.

Daniel screamed in pain.

"Do it Daniel, please" Mina said. She understood what Anubis wanted Daniel to do and Daniel seemed to realize that too.

"Do it or she dies" Herak said pointing his staff weapon at Mina's head.

Not wanting another life on his consciousness, Daniel did as he was told to do.

He kissed her forcefully.

She wanted to get away.

When he forced himself into her, she screamed.

It went on for an hour.

Without waiting for Anubis to say anything, Daniel stood up.

"No more Anubis" he said.

He felt sick about what he had just done.

He didn't care what Anubis did to him.

"I didn't tell you stop boy. Herak kill him"

Mina screamed as Herak shot Daniel in the chest.

It was a direct hit. He was dead before he even touched the ground.

* * *

Don't worry, Anubis has a Sarcophagus Daniel just won't stay dead.


End file.
